


Like the Way You Touch My Body

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Series: Permanent (3 Week) Vacation [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: Y'all sinners wanted a sequel to You Have a Metal Arm???and here it finally is.
Bucky knows just how Peter likes it. Rough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, underage tag as Peter is 17 and some states and countries have an age of consent of 18.

The desk groaned under the combined total of their weight and Peter gasped out as he groped around for something to grip on to. He found the edge of the desk, gripping for his life as Bucky gripped his hips so hard Peter was sure they would bruise. They moaned together as Peter was forced to stand; his back was slick with sweat, sliding against Bucky’s chest. Teeth clamped down on the sensitive skin of Peter’s neck, making him cry out. His hand twisted, gripping into Bucky’s hair as their hips began to move for frantically.  
  
Peter couldn’t move with Bucky’s grip on his hips, but he held him at just the _right_ position. He could feel every movement, every throb of Bucky inside of him, and he choked on tears of pleasure.  
  
He had needed this; a break from college, a break from Spiderman; stress relief, time with his lover.  
  
Bucky caught that one spot inside, making Peter choke on a yell; a mix of a moan and a cry of the elder man’s name. Bucky moved around, leaning down to mumble something Peter missed. The teeth came again, nibbling on Peter’s earlobe and he tried desperately to catch his breath.  
  
Bucky’s metal arm released Peter’s hip, only to move to hold the teen to his chest, fingers finding his sensitive nipple. Peter’s back arched, trying desperately to get more contact from Bucky. Eventually a hand moved, reaching to grip around Peter’s cock, giving him a single weak stroke.  
  
“B-Bucky,” Peter groaned, head leaning on the other man’s shoulder as he breathed heavily, his prostate being abused by the head of the other man’s cock. “I need it p-please.”  
  
The heat pooled in his stomach was sending him into overdrive, and it was beginning to throb painfully at the bottom of his cock.  
  
Before Peter could register anything, he was pressed back down to the desk and Bucky began fucking into him even harder, making Peter scream out. Pleasure was coursing around his body and veins, overtaking everything else in his head.  
  
A hand was on his cock, and then, a mere three strokes later, Peter came hard, entire body shaking at his release. He panted hard, barely able to move as Bucky grunted, thrusting sloppily as he got himself to climax.  
  
Peter groaned into the desk at the feeling of Bucky filling him up, making him choke softly as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Neither of them moved for a moment, and then Bucky slowly pulled himself out, making sure not to hurt Peter. The teen shifted, uncomfortable, over sensitive, and then Bucky lifted him gently, placing him on the bed. Peter watched under hooded eyes as Bucky disappeared, making his way to the bathroom coming back with a handful of wet wipes.  
  
Carefully, he gently cleaned off Peter’s thighs and ass cheeks, clearing the cum away before he used a second to delicately wipe at the blood on the teen’s shoulder. He chucked them into Peter’s waste bin and then lay on the bed next to him, holding him close.  
  
“That was… just what I needed.”  
  
Bucky smiled, watching Peter as he fell asleep. His arm wrapped protectively around the teen’s hips and held him close, watching over him in his sleep.


End file.
